Softer Side of a Hard Heart
by Mrs.FFWriter
Summary: Andrea and Amy are still alive and more than sisters, but separated from their group after the Farm was overrun. As time passed, they found themselves in Negan's Sanctuary, changing the course of many events.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

Andrea was more than Amy's older sister. In fact, Andrea had just turned fifteen when she became pregnant and gave birth to Amy. She never saw or heard from the boy she'd given her virginity to at summer camp. Her parents raised Amy as their own, so Andrea wouldn't have to give her baby away in adoption. This allowed Andrea to continue her schooling, and still remain as close to Amy as possible.

When the Walkers invaded their camp outside of Atlanta, Andrea was able to save Amy from being bitten. She and Amy, followed their group and they eventually made it to the Greene Farm. Andrea contemplated revealing the truth to Amy many times, but she was frightened she'd lose Amy.

The night the herd attacked the Farm, they were separated from their group, and barely made it out alive. Together, they fought off walkers and wandered through the woods together. One morning, Andrea finally confessed she was actually Amy's mother. At Amy's shock, their heightened voices attracted some nearby walkers.

They were nearly pinned down, neither able to help the other. In a moment of panic, their eyes connected, fearing these were their final moments. Michonne happened upon them at the precise moment, saving them. The three women, along with Michonne's pet walkers, survived the winter together. Amy, having made peace with the truth, allowed for mother and daughter to begin rebuilding their relationship.

Eventually, they were found by The Governor's men and taken to Woodberry. Amy ultimately agreed with Michonne's distrust of the Governor, even when Andrea didn't. One day, she secretly left Woodberry and was witness to the Governor's first attack at the Prison. There, she was reunited with her old friends and realized the Governor's true nature. Amy wanted to get Andrea back, but was asked to stay safe by Daryl. He promised they'd bring Andrea back.

Once Andrea were rescued, she and Amy stayed at the Prison with their old friends. Amy had a mini celebration of her seventeenth birthday, as everyone was happy they were back, albeit surprised to learn their truth as well. Before long, The Governor launched his most destructive attack against the Prison.

Towards the end of that final attack, everyone scattered. Andrea and Amy were together but on their own, once again. During their travels, they met and befriended several different survivor groups. Still, they always moved on, preferring to search for their friends. One day, they were found by The Saviors and taken to Negan.

While they longed to find their friends again, they knew the improbability of that. Realizing they were as relatively safe for the time being, as they ever were, they stayed within Negan's group. While there, they worked to earn their keep and kept out of trouble. The girls very quickly realized the kind of man Nehan was and were glad to stick to their story of being drifters without a group, never openly discussing any of their former friends.

Only weeks after arriving at the Sanctuary, Negan began taking an interest in Andrea. She realized it, and tried to avoid being wherever he might be. She had learned her lesson after bonding with Shane, and then The Governor. She wouldn't let Negan be strike three. Unbeknownst to her at the time, Negan was not one to take _No_ for an answer. He named her one of his future wives, and proclaimed Amy would be his stepdaughter soon.

For weeks after his announcement, Andrea was glad Negan had not forced himself on her. He told her he takes what he wants, but would wait for her to ' _come to him'_. However, Negan was not above making threats, which he soon proved. When Negan insinuated that Amy might best be suited for off-compound duty that might put her in harm's way, Andrea knew what she had to do. She went to his bedroom that night and accepted his proposal, in order to keep Amy safe.

Though it was widely known that their union was his choice above hers, Andrea and Amy were shown the respect Negan demended. Then, over time, the girls begam ro earn his people's repect for themselves. Their easiness, Amy's kindness with the kids, and Andrea's intelligence and problem solving skills, went a long way with the Saviors.

Andrea was compliant to Negan, but she never truly shown him any affections aside from laying with him, nor he to her. Aside from the show he paraded among his people, and the nights he demanded she go to his bed, they barely interacted. Not to say Andrea ever bit her tongue when it was just them. While she never outright disrespected him, she often spoke her mind or called him out. For whatever reason, he allowed it, usually amused by her quick wit and biting tongue. He also saw the respect she and Amy earned within his group, and he knew she was an asset that he needed to keep on his side.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Every morning, Amy worked with the few small children at the compound, as their teacher and guardian of sorts, while their parents worked for Negan. In the afternoons, she spent time with Andrea and some of the other girls Negan called his wives. Andrea and the others told her that Negan rarely spent time with the other girls, usually choosing Andrea. In the evenings, Amy was to have dinner with Andrea and Negan, unless he was otherwise occupied. The nights he was away, Andrea would come to her room to eat dinner together.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Amy often missed their old friends, but realized she thought of them less and less. She and Andrea barely ever mentioned them or the friends they made when they travelled. They feared Negan seeking them out, and hurting them. One night, Amy asked Andrea if she planned to end her farce of a marriage with Negan. Andrea got quiet and shuddered, then told her no.

"But, why?" Amy asked. "We're highly respected and can get away with practically anything. We could escape, Andrea." Amy said confidently, but in a whisper to avoid anyone overhearing.

"No, Amy, and don't say that again." Andrea responded in a harsh demanding whisper. "He wouldn't let that go … he'd stop at nothing to find us. Then, he'd make us pay for it. I've seen and heard things … No, we'll stay." Andrea told her with finality.

"I know you're not happy, neither of us are - But, do you really think we could last here much longer?" Amy asked curiously.

"Maybe not happy per say, but I can't deny that we're safe here. For now and however long that lasts, I'll be happy about that." Andrea replied, holding onto Amy's hand, before moving to open the bedroom door to leave for the night.

"Good night, Sweet Amy." Andrea called to her softly from the open door, using the old nickname with a smile.

"Good night … Mom." Amy responded almost timidly, making Andrea stop still.

"You know you don't have to call me that when Negan isn't around." Andrea told her, somewhat saddened by the fact that it had been Negan's influence for her to do that, rather than her own.

"I know and I did it 'cause I wanted to. It still feels a bit unnatural after years of calling you Andrea, but you are my mom. You should know I don't take that lightly, especially after all we've been through. I do see you as my mom now, even if I was used to calling you Andrea." Amy replied with a smile.

Andrea smiled widely in return and walked closer to Amy. "I love you, Sweet Amy, my sweet Amy." Andrea told her, gently moving some of Amy bangs from her forehead, then pressed a kiss to Amy's cheek, tenderly.

"I love you, too." Amy responded with a tight hug.

After a few minutes, Andrea left Amy's room with a wide grin on her face. She was still flying high on the feeling Amy inspired in her. As she turned the nearest corner, she bumped to something hard. The impact made her stumble backwards.

"Hey now..." A male voice said as hands reached to grip her shoulders, keeping her from falling.

Andrea looked up, startled to see Negan standing before her with a smile on his face. The moment jarred her already confused mind. She hadn't been expecting to bump into anyone, least of all him. Nor, could she ever recall him smiling that way.

She'd seen his sinister smile countless times, just as she'd seen his predatory smile on many nights, but she couldn't place this smile. This one was different, she didn't know what it meant, and that made her nervous because they were so close to Amy's room. That thought made her wonder …

"Why are you here?" She asked him without thinking, and saw his smile change before her very eyes.

"I can be wherever I want to be." He responded, with an almost menacing smile, daring her to challenge him but she was quick to amend her statement.

"I only meant - I thought you were away for the night. Amy and I would've had dinner with you if I knew you were back." Andrea smiled, trying to make it as believable as possible.

"I see … It's no matter, I only just returned. They said you were here so I came to say goodnight to _our daughter_ … and tell you I want you in my bed tonight." He told her with that same smirk she knew he used when he was trying to push her buttons.

Wanting to get him as far away from Amy as possible, Andrea smiled as she always did - like she didn't realize his intent. "Amy is probably falling asleep by now, but I'm wide awake." She responded, trying to be alluring as she walked around him, taking one of his hands, and effectively leading the way to his bedroom.

What Andrea didn't know, is that Negan was at Amy's door whIle she was in there. He heard when Amy called her _Mom_ , and he listened to their genuinely loving conversation afterwards. Negan moved when he realized Andrea was getting up to leave, and peered around the corner at her. He saw the smile on Andrea's face as she shut Amy's door, before hiding when Andrea began walking.

What Negan wouldn't admit to, is the feeling their conversation had on him. Just like the pang he felt at seeing Andrea smile the way she did. She'd never smiled in his presence that way… not that he'd ever needed her to. There was a long forgotten feeling in the pit of his stomach when he recalled her admitting she wasn't happy, and staying only for their safety. It didn't exactly sit right with him, but he pushed it out of mind as he let her lead him through the hallways to his bedroom.

Her smile was nowhere near the one he'd seen earlier, but it was inviting just the same. He unlocked his door with one hand, using the other to pull her to him. He kissed her hard and unexpectedly, knowing he'd startled her. But soon enough, she was kissing him back. His body pressed her against the wall and he reveled in a slight moan from her. Then, he pulled her into his bedroom and slammed the door closed with his foot.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo? What do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dwight says _He's_ in a mood today." Sherry warned Andrea as she came into the wives' den at a quick pace.

"Isn't he always?" Andrea chuckled, while wondering what set him off this time.

"Well, the last time he was _this_ pissed, was when some outside group blew up his buddies." Sherry stated ominously.

"I remember that. I wonder what could have happened now." Andrea shuddered as she recalled Negan's anger weeks back.

"Good morning, Ladies … Andrea, want to have breakfast?" Amy asked coming into the room and sitting on the arm rest beside Andrea.

"Andrea, my room … NOW!" Negan shouted from the hallway, startling all the women in the room.

Amy, took hold of Andrea's hand tightly, feeling scared for her. Andrea for her part, tried to smile and appease Amy. She tried hard, to not let her own fear show.

"He sounds very angry, Andrea." Amy said worriedly.

"Calm down, Sweetie. I'm sure it's no big deal." Andrea told her with a smile. "Gotta go tame the beast." She tried to joke, and left the room quickly.

If he was as upset as the last time, it wouldn't help matters for her to keep him waiting. Amy … For Amy … her mind chanted. She'd endure whatever he lashed out at her, for Amy's sake. When she reached his open door, she timidly looked inside but didn't immediately see him. She walked in slowly, and gasped when he shut the door behind her. He was standing against the wall, which explained why she hadn't seen him when she peered inside.

She found herself walking backwards, as he took very deliberate steps towards her. He was angry alright, fuming by the looks of it. She tried to look around the room, not really knowing why, but mainly to avoid the hate in his eyes as he neared her.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked her menacingly.

He took hold of her chin and making her look him in the eyes momentarily, then she cast her eyes downward again.

"No-nothing." She answered and tried to smile, but it was entirely unconvincing.

"You looking anywhere but at me … Am I frightening you that badly?" He sneered, causing her to turn her own accusatory eyes to his.

"Are you trying to frighten me? Is that what will get you off this time?" She asked daringly, refusing to give into her growing fear.

He stared at her, his anger still firmly in place. She watched a menacing smile begin to form and she knew she should have probably stayed quiet.

"You really shouldn't have said that, _Wife_! I get off on your fear every time, but maybe this time I'll get off on your pain." He told her harshly, before tossing her on the bed and pulling his belt off. "I hear some women get off on pain, too. Are you one of them, Wife?" He taunted as he unbuttoned his pants and kneeled on the bed in front of her before whipping the belt against the mattress like it was practice.

Andrea watched from her spot against the head board, as he removed his jacket and then his shirt. Truth be told, she had been into BDSM years ago and she enjoyed it. A belt wouldn't exactly be something new to her, and she wondered if she'd enjoy it now like she did before. She thought about admitting that just to shut him up. But then, she realized he clearly needed to feel in control and intimidating for a reason, so she opted to play the terrified girl.

He stood before her on the bed and removed his pants next, keeping his eyes on hers. She didn't dare break eye contact though, still letting him believe she as petrified. She saw him smile and knew she'd been right to play this card. He believed her façade and it appeared to be just what he needed.

"Stand up, Wife. Take off the dress." He commanded and even though she knew this wasn't like the scenes she'd partaken in years before, the tenor of his voice caused a flutter of anticipation in her belly.

She complied with his demand, moving slowly, as if she was unsure or scared. She saw he was eating it up, so she was smiling inside at her ability to play him. Just as she'd unzipped her black dress and removed it from her shoulders, he pulled her to him.

He began kissing her and using his hands to push the dress down her waist. Then, he grabbed handfuls of her behind, before pushing it all the way off. He nudged her up against the wall of the bed's head board, using his own body, and worked her bra off. Suddenly, he pulled himself away from her and hopped off the bed. She was breathing hard and watched as he nodded for her to join him where he stood. She followed his unspoken request, and he pulled her down to stand in front of himself. Lastly, he turned her to face the bed and bent her over the bedside.

"Let's find out if you're one of those women, Wife." He whispered in her ear, leaning over her as he caressed her behind and pulling her panties off.

Suddenly, a loud slapping sound was heard, she felt the hot painful sting on her ass, and her eyes fell closed. It had been years since she'd last been in this position. She had endured more pain than this and kept quiet back then. Still, she let out a yelp, knowing that's what Negan would want.

"Was that too hard, Wife?" He asked with a sarcastic laugh, but she didn't answer him.

He let loose another slap of the belt against her back side, and again she released another cry of pain. This time, he chuckled at her sound and rubbed his hand on the area he'd just hit. He probably had no idea what after-care was, but his hand felt amazing and soothing. She felt his hardness press against her behind, as he leaned his body over her to speak into her ear, and was unprepared for how it turned her on.

"Tell me, Wife – Was this too painful? Cause, I gotta tell you - I'm quite enjoying myself and I don't want to stop." He told her, probably thinking she would beg him to stop, instead of begging him to continue like her body wanted.

"N - no." She stuttered out, still playing the part of the scared woman, and he chuckled in her ear.

The rasp of his voice and the warmth of his breath was adding to her desire, so she squirmed underneath him. Naturally, he misinterpreted her actions, believing she was trying to get away.

"Ah-uh… no moving, Wife." He chanted. " _No_ , what? _No,_ it wasn't too painful or _no_ , you don't want me to continue?" He questioned as he moved his hardened member against her cheeks, making her almost delirious with want.

Before she could answer him, the belt came down on her other ass unexpectedly. She was unable to hold in her moan, and he pulled off her in an instant. Without a word, he slid his fingers between her legs and realized what she'd been trying to hide from him.

"Oh, ho … well then ..." He chuckled. "You are one of those women after all." He said before slamming the belt against her again, making her smile through the pain.

* * *

 **A/N: Andrea seems to be attracted by dangerous men ... why not Negan?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He let Andrea lay beside him, not feeling compelled to send her away just yet. She'd surely surprised him today. He had no intention of going further with the belt, but her initial fear of him, was like an aphrodisiac that tempted a side of him he'd never opened up before. It urged him to whip her. When she screamed, it fueled him further. But when he felt her desire, he lost all control and continued whipping, then plunging into her with wild abandon. She took it all and her pleasure-filled sounds drove him insane with need.

After he'd had his way with her, Negan found himself feeling exhausted. He laid back on his bed, trying to catch his breath, as Andrea did the same. He knew she would have never entered a relationship with him if he hadn't forced her hand. Yet, she always complied with his demands in the bedroom. There was never intimacy or emotions displayed during any of the time the spent together - always just an itch to be scratched. Still, they both seemed to enjoy it on the same basic level.

Today had been entirely different. Not so much on an intimacy level, but there had been passion. Passion and desire from the both of them. He realized she'd been into to this lifestyle at some point, so the fear she'd displayed had not been real. Negan knew Andrea's temper was not to stay quiet if she thought she could best him, if only in a small way.

Then, he wondered if she picked up on his need to be in control, and gave that to him willingly. If she had, that meant she's seen a vulnerability in him and rather than exploit it, she had been giving instead. He felt like a girl, trying to over analyze her actions and her motives, so he mentally scoffed at himself.

It had been a shit morning, when he learned his outpost had been wiped out. Those were his people and although he didn't give a rat's ass about them, he couldn't let their deaths go unpunished. It would make him look weak and that would be the end of the power he held over his people. He needed to strike, and strike fast.

"What had your panties in such a twist, earlier?" Andrea asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What... you want to have a post-orgasm chat and a cuddle?" He asked her sarcastically, turning his head in her direction to see she was already looking at him, and her curious expression melted into a smirk.

"Hardly." She responded, making him smile before she went on. "I'm just worried how bad it is … Amy's safety is paramount to me." She told him honestly and he hummed.

He knew just how important Amy was to her, and he wanted to brush off the attack on the outpost as nothing. However, knowing that the loss of his people going unpunished could potentially put everything he'd worked for at risk, including Amy, he remained quiet for a bit before , he opted for honesty and put aside his discomfort at showing vulnerability.

"It's not good. For now, Amy is safe, but something happened. If I don't do anything about it, everything could fall apart." He spoke, looking her in the eye.

Immediately, she looked worried and sat up, pulling the sheet to cover self before asking him to elaborate. He sighed, and decided to tell her. He didn't expect her to help, but figured he could use her as a soundboard as he thought of a plan.

"One of our outposts was attacked in the middle of the night and we lost nearly everyone there. That, added to the roadside killing of a few other men, not too long ago..." He sighed. "How long do you think it'll be before the group decides their leader is taking too long without taking action? There will be mutiny against their perceived weak leader, or they'll start to leave. Long story short, if we're fractured in either of those ways, we lose the safety our numbers award us now." He told her.

"You're right … none of that is good. You need to establish your dominance and reaffirm your control over the situation. I'll never deny that I despise the things you do and how you go about getting things." She told him seriously, and he didn't even flinch at her blunt words. "You are just one man, one easily killable man. But, with you gone, there would be no order at all. That is not a situation I want to find myself or Amy in." She finished and he found himself nodding at her assessment until his mind caught up with one particular phrase.

"Easily killable?" He question her with a smirk.

"Entirely." She told him with a smirk of her own. "I used to count the many different ways I, alone, could have ended you. By now, I've already lost count. I can be quite lethal, you just don't know who you've got here." She chuckled.

He knew he should have been pissed or insulted in some way, but her current smile and her laugh was so unlike any of the others she'd ever shared with him. He found himself laughing too.

"I'm beginning to see that. Would you share some of them with me?" He asked, genuinely intrigued by her words.

"Those are trade secrets and you're the potential target. Why would I tell you your susceptibilities? I'm crazy to have even mentioned knowing them in the first place, but I'm not stupid." She laughed freely.

Her laugh was doing things to him. Things he'd long since buried and vowed to never uncover again. Yet, there he was with his prisoner-turned-wife, as she told him she contemplated numerous ways of killing him. And all he could do, was laugh along with her.

A knock on the door ended their laughing in an instant. Negan hated to be interrupted. That was especially more true, when he saw Andrea's smile fade from her face and get replaced by same dry look she always wore around him.

"What?" Negan called loudly.

"We believe we found them, Sir." Dwight replied from the other side of the door.

* * *

 **A/N: It seems Andrea might have the ability to thaw some part of Negan's cold heart ... Will he let her?**


End file.
